<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange creatures by AbysmalDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406725">Strange creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysmalDreamer/pseuds/AbysmalDreamer'>AbysmalDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysmalDreamer/pseuds/AbysmalDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Edited 3/27, 2021- Fixed some spelling and grammatical errors. By the way, this fic is based off of Dooblebugs on Tumblr, their account here is Clouded_with_l0ve, I believe. Please check them out, their writing and art is wonderful.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Riley had been trying to find the fey. He had always suspected their existence, and the rumors that had been going around lately of eyes in the woods and creatures coming out of the creepy well on that one hill had just been confirming his theories. His parents had always said that they didn't exist. He always knew that they could be right, but there was only one way to find out. He, Riley Blaze, would prove to his parents and everyone else who doubted him that there was a faerie civilization. 
     He told his parents "Heading to the mall, I'll be back soon!" That was a false statement. He was not going to the mall, nor did he know if he would return. Ever. He was going to find signs of fey existence, but he would need to know where to look first. Luckily, he had a few places in mind. First things first, check the creepy well. Was it the full moon? Yes. Did he care? No. Not yet anyways. That fact would be changing shortly. So, he headed to the hill and started walking. Wait, was it already sunset? Guess so. He's never cared about his curfew, and he wasn't planning to start now. 
     Finally he reached to top of the hill, only to see creatures crawling out of the well. And gosh, they sent a chill down his spine. They were just a bit too tall, and they appeared to have claws. But then he saw their eyes. Okay, those things were definitely not human, whatever they were. So he ran. Not caring wether they saw him or not, his fight or flight reaction kicked into full gear and he was out of there. It seemed that the world was not on his side this fateful night, however, as he tripped on a rock and kinda just started rolling downwards like a human frisbee, quickly gaining speed. Finally he came to an abrupt stop at the feet of what looked like a very tall porcelain doll that needed a nap. Or water. Mostly the former. It looked like one of the things he saw emerging from the well, but how had it gotten down before him? 
     He was paralyzed with fear as it bent down to grab him. What was it planning to do? He was slung over their shoulder as they walked back to town. They put him down and pointed to the payphone. Where they asking for something? Might as well ask. 
     "Do you wanna call someone?" They nod. "Okay then." He put a quarter into the slot and handed them the phone. They typed in a number before making a writing motion with their hands. 
     "You... You need something to write with?" They nodded again, and he handed them a pen and sticky note. They slowly wrote out the words "Artichoke, anchovy, pineapple, well" before handing him both the writing materials and phone. Riley held the phone to his ear. 
     "Is anyone there? Hello? Is this a prank call?" Someone on the other end was speaking. 
     Riley replied by saying, "Oh! Um, no, I'm here." The receiver was talking again. "Alright sir, what would you like on your pizza?" Oh. So that's what this was. He gestured to the paper before mouthing, "Are these the toppings you want?" to the mysterious figure. They nod.
     "I'd like artichoke, anchovies, and pineapple please," Riley suppressed a gag because of how nasty that sounded before continuing with "and can you deliver it to the well on the hill? Thank you sir." The pizza guy gave a confused "Alrighty," and hung up. "There you go. May I head back home now?" He asked the faerie. They nodded, and as they turned back, he realized they might not have anything to pay for it with. So, he asked. "Hey, do ya know how to pay for it?" They did. The creepy well monster was gonna pay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited 3/27, 2021- Fixed some spelling and grammatical errors. By the way, this fic is based off of Dooblebugs on Tumblr, their account here is Clouded_with_l0ve, I believe. Please check them out, their writing and art is wonderful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>